


Angel Pair Week 2016

by carnationsandroses



Series: OTP Challenges [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel pair, College AU, M/M, Shooting Stars, angelpairotpweek2k16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandroses/pseuds/carnationsandroses
Summary: The prompts for the days includeShooting StarsStar StruckAngelsDemonsTeachersCoffeeRed StringsBonus day! Colour





	1. Day 1

Feliciano looked up from his book as the teacher gave an annoyed sigh in his direction. He raised an eyebrow and took out his headphones. He could have sworn he was given permission to do so. He grumbled and stood, making his way towards the teacher. 

“Feliciano, how often are you going to have to leave my class early for this student? I understand that you offered to tutor him so he can pass into this class. But you told me it would be once a week. This is the third time this week.” The blond raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Never mind. Get going.”

Feliciano was honestly just as surprised. He had agreed to a second session this week but not a third. “I’m sorry Mr.Jones. Thank you” He apologized as he took the pass in his hand and looked it over. There was a small note on the corner that said to meet him by the ladder to the roof. The Italian tilted his head but shrugged and made his way towards it. 

Arthur looked up when he noticed Feliciano coming up the stairs and smirked a bit. He grabbed his hand. “Come on I have something to show you. And before you ask, yes I have permission to be up here” he assured. He released his grip and pulled down the ladder. “Follow me.” He smirked as he began to climb up the later. 

Feliciano was reluctant but decided to follow him anyway. He sighed a bit as he looked up at Arthur. He had to get his help getting up the ladder and then they continued on, heading up a flight of stairs. Arthur led the Italian out onto the roof and covered his eyes gently. He led him to the ledge and moved his eyes away. “This is my favourite part about taking night classes” Arthur whispered softly. 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide and he smiled brightly. He turned around and hugged Arthur. “It’s so pretty!” he blushed and pulled himself away. He turned to look at it again until Arthur cleared his throat. He turned then and tilted his head. “Hm?” He noticed that behind Arthur was a small black table. He blushed again. “This isn’t a study session is it?” he asked, moving towards Arthur. 

Arthur shook his head and pulled Feliciano to the table. He sat him down and pulled a white cloth away to reveal a plate. “I learned something new for you Feli. I used to be terrible at this. But I spent all day with Francis practicing.” he whispered. Beneath the tarp he had removed was a plate of garlic scones and pasta for each of them. “

Feliciano smiled brightly at the plate and nodded. “This is beautiful Arthur. Thank you so much” he smiled and watched Arthur sit. They ate the food together and though it was a little bland it wasn’t terrible and Feliciano was proud. The Italian looked at the sky and hummed a bit. “Arthur. If a shooting star were to pass, what would you wish for?” he asked, kind of randomly. 

Arthur looked at Feliciano. “I’d ask do the man I love to love me in return and if he already did I wouldn’t want anything more than his happiness” Arthur whispered, watching Feliciano come to the realization of what he was saying. He blushed and turned to the sky again. “Well, I think your wish can come true without a star. I’d say it already has” he whispered. He stood and moved around the table, sitting on Arthur’s lap gently and kissing him deeply. He put his hands around Arthur’s neck and pulled away from the kiss, leaning their heads together. 

This became a nearly regular event. Feliciano even started the idea of staying the night. They only did it once. Feliciano had brought a tent and they ended up sleeping outside of it. They regretted it quickly as rain poured on them and they ran back into the tent, laughing together. 

It was different at one point. When Feliciano went up to the roof and Arthur wasn’t there he got worried. He sat on the edge of the roof and sighed a bit. He noticed a small star pass above him. “Huh a shooting star” he chuckled, remembering the first night. “I wish I could marry him” Feliciano whispered before standing and turning. 

“You don’t need a star for that” Arthur whispered, kneeling down and opening the box. “I know we are young, barely starting school again after all that bull shit in highschool. But I love you so much and I have since sophomore year. So please. Will you marry me?” He asked. 

Feliciano blushed deeply and smiled brightly, turning to the star then to Arthur. He nodded and hugged Arthur tightly. “I love you so much too.” He kissed his forehead and nuzzled into his neck. The Italian let Arthur put the ring on his finger before pressing his hand into Arthur’s. “I have one condition though” he whispered. 

“Anything, I’ll do anything for you!” Arthur lifted Feliciano and pulled his legs around his waist, pressing their foreheads together again as he waited for a response, holding him carefully while he adjusted to being in the air. 

“We have to go to Italy to tell my family in person” he smirked a bit and kissed Arthur deeply again, pulling away just to breath then kissing him again and again. He was so happy that he was able to find someone he loved this early on. He was so happy that Arthur loved him in return. And most of all he was so happy that he was finally able to prove the world wrong about him.


	2. day 2 - Star Struck

Feliciano sighed a bit as he wandered the forest. He was just bored and had decided to come but it wasn’t helping his boredom. Supposedly this forest was amazing and magical things happened here all the time. That didn’t seem very true unfortunately. Well not until moments after he turned around. 

A loud crash stopped Feliciano from turning and he stumbled back with a loud gasp. He held his arm and forced himself to relax by letting out a heavy breath. After the initial scare there wasn’t much more. The Italian moved closer to the smoke that appeared from the crash. He ran a hand through his hair and relaxed himself again. “Hello?” he called out, a bit worried but not saying much more than that. 

A small sound forced him to step back and he sighed. “Who’s there?” he called out again but received no response. 

Arthur slowly emerged from the smoke and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and looked at Feliciano. “Oh...you’re a human. You...why are you here?” He tilted his head. This human was cute and that was immediately a danger. He had to be careful and that is why he never interacted with them, just watched them. But now he was forced to stand in front of one

Feliciano’s eyes went wide and he stumbled back again. “I...Are you okay? What are you talking about? Who are you? What happened? Where did you come from? What was that crash?” It became very annoying that the Italian went on and on with questions. 

Arthur grumbled. “I’m fine. I’m a star. I came from the sky. I’m not really supposed to interact with humans much so you really shouldn’t be near me too long”

Feliciano pouted. “That makes no sense. I am not going to just leave now. Please you have to tell me what is going on I don’t understand” 

Arthur grumbled. “Walk with me then, I’ll walk you to the village and explain everything.” Though Arthur would come to regret this walk later. This walk was what led to more walks. Led to Arthur craving time with Feliciano. It led to love. Something he was not allowed to feel for a human. 

Feliciano was desperately in love with Arthur after the third or fourth week of walking together like this. He loved walking through the forest and they did it all the time together. He was upset that Arthur never expressed any type of positive emotions though. 

As Feliciano waited for Arthur in the same place he began to grow worried. Arthur had mentioned there were ways that he could get removed from earth and he would never be allowed to come back. He never told Feliciano why though and it worried him desperately that he didn’t show up. It began to rain and the Italian had to head home. He wondered why Arthur hadn’t come, worried still even when he came inside his house. 

The biggest reason? Arthur had fallen in love with Feliciano.


	3. Day 3 - Angels

Feliciano held onto Arthur tightly and shook his head rapidly. “Amore I can't do it” he whispered, backing away from the edge of the cliff, having Arthur still clutched and thus forcing him to move as well. 

“I will be there with you I won’t let anything happen to you I promise” Arthur whispered, taking Feliciano’s hand in his. “We can start slow. I promise you that you won’t get hurt”

Feliciano gulped and nodded, flicking his wings just enough to get him off of the ground. He landed back down on the cliff and smiled shakily. “There I did it.” He let out a whimper as Arthur shook his head. “I can’t do this. I can’t. It’s not the flying. It’s the heights.” He whispered. 

Arthur sighed a bit and nodded. “I understand that you have a hard time with heights Feli. It’s okay. Look in my eyes and put your feet on mine” he whispered. He pulled Feliciano gently into a hug and flapped his wings to get them off the ground, holding Feliciano. “Flap your wings love” 

Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut as he flapped his wings and Arthur began to pull away from him but kept their hands together. 

“Open your eyes.” Arthur whispered, kissing Feliciano’s hand as he pulled their hovering bodies towards the edge. He sighed gently when Feliciano didn’t open his eyes and even shook his head. He kissed Feliciano suddenly, this causing Feliciano to open his eyes and fluttered his wings even more, he closed them again until Arthur pulled away.

He looked around them, noticing that they were no longer over the cliff and it felt...it felt wonderful. But it was also the most terrifying experience in the world. He grabbed onto Arthur again and relaxed in his embrace. It took a while but eventually he was able to relax and they actually flew around rather than hovering where they were. It was the most amazing experience once Feliciano got past the heights. He closed his eyes and felt the wind fly with him, holding Arthur’s hand and breathing in, finally understanding why the angels loved this so much. He had never experienced anything like this. The wind brushing against his feathers while they flew and he was so happy he didn’t notice they were high up anymore. 

He opened his eyes to look at Arthur and smiled. “Grazie amore” he whispered, kissing his cheek. They flew around for hours, until the darkness began to tint the sky and Feliciano wasn’t ready to face two fears in one day. Not to mention he was exhausted. The Italian landed first, waiting for Arthur to land then grabbing his hand again. They walked off to dinner together, Feliciano’s head on Arthur’s shoulders. He was exhausted but content. 

Feliciano had no problem falling asleep that morning and he was surprised to find that Arthur, who usually didn’t sleep seemed to be able to fall asleep easily as well. Feliciano could finally go back to heaven after falling from the clouds. His biggest fear was finally conquered. 

That is just what the two did the moment they woke. Arthur grabbed Feliciano by the hand and they flew up. They flew higher than they would have normally and Feliciano did get a bit worried but he desperately missed his family and he wanted to be home. On the clouds. Arthur landed alongside Feliciano on the clouds and the Italian became hesitant. “Arthur, what if they don’t like me because I fell?” he asked. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “That is a ridiculous fear. They sent me after you, remember?” He assured kissing Feliciano deeply then gently pulling him inside their family home.


	4. Day 4 - Demons

Arthur gave a slight smirk as Feliciano ran towards him, the human having been coming here to meet him for quite a while. They had made a deal and today was Feliciano’s day. The brunette didn’t know it yet but he was going to be taking Feliciano home today. 

Feliciano collided into Arthur’s arms and hugged him tightly, giggling as the demon lifted him off the ground. Feliciano ran his hands through Arthur’s deep red hair and touched the horns. The deal was that Feliciano would have a perfect life. His brother would love him, his mother had never died, his grandfather was perfectly healthy, and he would have someone there for him at all times. This was the part where Arthur came in. He was the person who was always there. He constantly disguised himself as a human and pretended to be Feliciano’s boyfriend. Though he never knew he would actually fall in love with him. 

Arthur ran his fingers through Feliciano’s hair as well and chuckled a bit. “Feli. We have to talk about some things. You know how long it has been right?” he asked, sliding to the ground in a seated position. 

Feliciano tilted his head and shook his head. “No, I don’t remember. Has it been the 10 years already?” he asked, suddenly losing his smile and getting saddened. 

Arthur sighed. “Yes, love” the Brit sighed a bit. “I’m so sorry, but I can’t give you any more time. I’ll die if I do” he ran his hands along Feliciano’s face. “My beauty. I’m sorry I have to do this to you” he sighed and kissed his forehead. “I can try not to let it hurt you. But I have to take your soul now. Or else I will starve” 

“You can’t eat anyone else?” Feliciano asked, looking down and his lap and then up at Arthur. “Not while my deal is still on huh?” He pressed his head into Arthur’s chest. “I wasn’t supposed to actually fall in love with you was I?” He wiped his eyes as he felt tears build up in them. “I did fall in love with you. I love you so much. I don’t want to die” he buried his face deeper into the demon’s chest. 

Arthur sighed and shook his head. “No...but I wasn’t supposed to either and I did. I love you too. I love you so much. But I can’t...not unless my father…” he paused. “My father...will not like it. But we can try Feli. The only thing is that we will probably both die if he says no. My father gets angry so easily” he mumbled.

Feliciano ran his fingers through his own hair then up and into Arthur’s. “No” He whispered, causing Arthur’s eyes to widen. “I’m sorry Arthur. But...I would rather die over and over again than let you die” He whispered. He kissed Arthur deeply and pulled away. “Please don’t let it hurt, though” he whispered. 

Arthur nodded and ran his fingers along Feliciano’s chin and kissed him deeply again, this time not letting him pull away even as everything began to slowly drain out of him. Tears dripped off the Italian’s cheeks until he was limp in Arthur’s arms.   
Even Arthur could feel tears building up in his eyes as he tasted everything about Feliciano. It lingered, longer than anything else had when he tasted it. This was why a demon was not allowed to fall in love.


	5. day 5 - teachers

Arthur gave a small sigh as he entered the classroom, smiling at his teacher aid and setting a stack of papers on his own desk. “Feliciano? Do you think you could help me grade these tests? I couldn’t finish them last night and I told the kids I would have them done. It should help you get some practice.”

Feliciano smiled brightly and nodded, sliding into Arthur’s chair and swaying it. He hummed a bit. “I have to leave a little early today, I have a test in one of my classes. I can stay after one class to help you. I am almost done with this degree program and I want to work here when I am done. That way I can work with you” he said happily. He started to grade the tests, humming to himself. 

Arthur nodded. “That’s fine. I hope you pass your test then.” he shrugged a bit and got to setting up the classroom for the day. “So you will be graduating then? Even though this isn’t technically student teaching?” the Brit asked while he set up. 

“Mhmm. I’ll be graduating next week. I’ve talked with the principle here and I am hoping to get a job as the art teacher. I’ll be right across from you and I’ll get to teach the things I love” Feliciano bounced excitedly. “Then we can actually go out on a real date too, because I won’t have any classes” He giggled a bit. “I’m so excited. I have the perfect date planned to. I’m gonna pay so you don’t get to bring a wallet” He smirked proudly. 

“But Feli-”

“No. I’m paying. Don’t try to stop me” he finished with a few tests and stood to get something to drink before sitting back down and swaying back and forth while he read over the next test. “These scores are amazing Arthur! You’re such a wonderful teacher” he chuckled and stood up, handing the pile of the ones he had finished to Arthur for the blond to pass out while he worked on the others. 

Arthur blushed deeply. “Feli just grade them all I can pass them out when the students get here” He chuckled. The blond gave Feliciano a small kiss on the cheek to calm him. He set the papers back down next to him and got back to setting up the things he needed to. “I am glad they have high scores though. I am so happy that I have gotten these kids to improve this much. Natalya kept saying these kids would never grow.” He smiled at the thought of the growth he had shown over the year. 

“Well she was clearly wrong, Arthur. Because no one got less than a high C. That is pretty amazing for these kids” Feliciano said as he graded the last test and stood up. He kissed Arthur on the cheek . “I’ll go get the kids amore. I distracted you so you need more time to set up here” he chuckled a bit and stepped out of the classroom to get the students.


	6. Day 6 - Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I am behind. I will be totally caught up by tomorrow though. I promise X3

Feliciano woke up and rubbed his head, looking over to the other side of his bed where his boyfriend lay. “Arthur?” He whispered, head pounding. He rolled over to face him but buried his face in the blond's back. “My head hurts” he whined. “Will you make me some coffee?” he asked. 

Arthur sat up and turned to look at Feliciano. That was right. Feliciano had celebrated with a lot of alcohol last night. Arthur had decided to avoid it, knowing he would only wake with a terrible headache. But he let Feliciano do as he pleased. He nodded and crawled out of the bed, getting dressed and heading down the stairs into the small coffee shop the two owned together. He made Feliciano a cup of his favourite coffee and grabbed him a croissant. The blond brought both up to Feliciano and set them next to him, sitting next to him on the bed. “After you eat you can take some medicine. But we should still try to open the shop on time”

Feliciano nodded and wiped his eyes, taking the coffee and drinking some of it. He ate the croissant and then sipped the coffee. “Okay. You can go open it when the time comes if I’m not ready. I want to take a shower” Feliciano whispered. He ran his finger through his hair and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom to shower. He stayed in the shower for a while, since it helped his headache greatly. 

Arthur nodded and headed down to the shop again. He started to prepare a few things before flipping the sign to open it. A few customers drifted in and out until Feliciano joined him. “Goodmorning, love. Do you feel better now?” he asked, smiling at the Italian. 

Feliciano nodded and kissed Arthur’s cheek. “Si I feel better now that I have showered. How has business been? Normal?” He asked. Their shop had won an award the night before. That had been the reason they celebrated. He was hoping that it would get them a lot of business. 

Arthur nodded. “There hasn’t been much. But some. I think lunch will bring us quite a few customers” he smiled proudly. And he was right. Come lunchtime “FK’s Coffee” had been filled and had a line out the door. It made the two so excited to see. They worked hard to get the line in and out as quickly as need be and were very happy when customers mentioned they would be returning. 

Feliciano collapsed into one of the chairs when they closed and looked up at Arthur with a big smile. “Ah, that was amazing Arthur! Did you hear how happy they were with us? Ah, we are doing so well! Grandpa would be so proud of us” He smiled up at his lover. 

Arthur nodded. “Yeah. I think he would. Hey, Feli?” He asked. 

Feliciano looked up at him and tilted his head. “Hm?”

“Do you want to actually make your initials what they are here?” he asked, smirking a bit and picking Feliciano up, grabbing his legs to support him. 

Feliciano blushed deeply and smiled. He giggled and leaned their heads together. “I was hoping you would ask that. Because I have been wanting the last name Kirkland ever since we got together.”


End file.
